


Bezugsperson

by Madame_LeFabulous



Category: Tatort
Genre: Bezugsperson, First Kiss, Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, the fluff we need
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous
Summary: Thiel und Boerne verbringen den Silvesterabend gemeinsam, und Boerne hält eine Rede.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Bezugsperson

**Author's Note:**

> Liebe LeserInnen,  
> Ein kurzer, fluffiger Silvester- und Neujahrsgruß von mir.  
> Möge das neue Jahr besser werden als das (bald) vergangene!  
> Bleibt alle gesund und passt aufeinander auf!

„…und dann hatte der doch tatsächlich ein Stange Sellerie in seinem _intestinum rectum_! Was für eine empörende Verunglimpfung des _apium graveolens_! Aber ohne das hätten wir den Mörder wohl nie gefunden. Da muss man ja direkt dankbar für sowas sein.“

Thiel brüllte vor Lachen. Der inzwischen leicht angehobene Alkoholpegel sowie ein ausnahmsweise sehr gelöster und Anekdoten erzählender Professor Boerne ließen ihn abermals sehr dankbar dafür sein, dass sie den Silvesterabend gemeinsam verbringen konnten. Recht viele andere Möglichkeiten gab es ja zurzeit auch nicht. Deutschland war nahezu abgeriegelt, Kontakte waren nur sehr begrenzt möglich und zum Lebensmittel einkaufen hatten sie nur deshalb gemeinsam in den Supermarkt gedurft, weil Boernes Brille durch die Maske so stark beschlug, dass ihn der Security-Typ als ‚praktisch sehbehindert‘ eingestuft hatte. In Thiel hatte sich dann ein Bild von Boerne als kleinen, flauschigen Maulwurf festgesetzt, worüber er ständig grinsen musste. 

Jetzt saßen sie hier und genossen selbstgemachte Antipasti und eine Flasche _Tenuta San Guido Sassicaia_ aus der Toskana, den Boerne unter allerlei Geheimnistuerei aus seinem Keller angeschleppt hatte. Gut war der ja schon, fand Thiel. Nichts gegen ein kühles Bier, aber für Silvester durfte es ruhig mal etwas ausgefallener sein. Wenn nicht an Silvester, wann dann! Er wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen und schenkte ihnen beiden noch ein Glas ein. 

Boerne sah inzwischen auf die Uhr. „Nun, mein lieber Thiel, dieses bizarre Jahr erreicht seine letzte halbe Stunde! Haben Sie vielleicht irgendwelche letzten Worte, die sie noch rasch loswerden möchten?“ Seine grünen Augen hinter der (jetzt wieder blank polierten) Brille funkelten vergnügt, und der Wein hatte einen rötlichen Schimmer auf seine Wangen gezaubert.

Er sieht aus, als wollte er geküsst werden, dachte Thiel urplötzlich und erschrak vor sich selbst. In diese Richtung durfte er seine Gedanken auf keinen Fall abdriften lassen! Laut sagte er: „Außer, dass es echt beschissen war und jetzt gern aufhören kann, hab‘ ich eigentlich nix zu sagen.“ Er ließ seinen Worten einen großen Schluck Wein folgen, was wahrscheinlich keine so gute Idee war. Diese komischen Gedanken dem Professor gegenüber hatte er öfter mal, und Alkohol machte es nur noch schlimmer. Es war so ein seltsames Ziehen in seiner Brust. So ein Sehnen, irgendwie. _Hm_.

„Nun“, meinte Boerne, „dann will ich so generös sein und das _Elogium_ halten. Möglichst ohne unflätige Worte, die ja eher Ihr Spezialgebiet sind, nicht?“ Er setzte sich gerade auf und hob sein Glas, als befände er sich auf einem Podium. Das Licht des Kerzenleuchters auf dem Tisch brach sich darin und ließ den Wein wie tausend Rubine strahlen.

„Dieses Jahr hatte seine Tiefen, dessen sind wir uns wohl alle bewusst. Es sind furchtbare Dinge passiert, die wir uns niemals hätten imaginieren können. Und doch hatte es, ich möge mir selbst diese küchenpsychologische Sicht der Dinge verzeihen, auch seine guten Seiten-“

„Wo soll’n die denn gewesen sein“, platzte Thiel heraus. 

Boerne sah ihn strafend an. „Fermez la bouche, mon commissaire.”

“Was für’n Busch?”

Boerne räusperte sich laut und fuhr dann einfach fort. „In diesem Jahr haben wir gelernt, dankbar zu sein, für das was wir haben, nicht? Wir haben gesehen, dass man nicht immer in die Ferne schweifen muss, um Glück und Zufriedenheit zu finden,“ bei diesen Worten warf er Thiel einen merkwürdig intensiven Blick zu, „und wir haben gelernt, wer die wirklich wichtigen Personen im Leben sind. Manchmal sieht man ja bekanntlich den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht. Deshalb, meine einzige erlaubte Bezugsperson, erheben auch Sie ihr Glas, und lassen Sie uns trinken – auf uns!“

Thiel grinste. Was musste der sich immer so geschwollen ausdrücken! 

Er trank einen Schluck, stellte das Glas dann ab und meinte leichthin: „Lassen’Se mal gut sein, Boerne. Wenn wir raus dürften , hätten’Se wahrscheinlich jetzt schon ‘ne scharfe Blonde als Bezugsperson am Arm.“ Er lachte, doch Boerne blieb ernst. Für einen Augenblick war es still, dann-

„Nein. Hätte ich nicht.“

„Is‘ doch nich‘ schlimm. Die Frauen mögen Sie halt!“

„Thiel, für einen Kriminalkommissar sind Sie manchmal wirklich bedauerlich schwer von Begriff.“

„He! Was woll’n ‘Se denn damit sagen?“

Boerne öffnete den Mund, klappte ihn dann aber wieder zu. Er schüttelte den Kopf und setzte ein etwas angestrengtes Lächeln auf. „Ach, nicht so wichtig.“ Er sah wieder auf die Uhr. „Oh, sehen Sie mal, es ist schon fünf vor Zwölf! Möchten Sie auf dem Balkon draußen auf das neue Jahr anstoßen?“

„Mja…is‘ das nicht ‘n bisschen kalt?“ Thiel überlegte kurz, dachte dann aber, dass ein wenig frische Luft eventuell ganz gut wäre. Vielleicht würde er dieses komische Gefühl draußen in den Griff bekommen. Diese innere Stimme, die ihm hundert verbotene, verlockende Dinge zuraunte. Er stand auf und holte seine und Boernes Jacken aus der Garderobe. „Kommen Sie?“ Er wusste nicht genau, warum er stehen blieb und die Hand nach dem Professor ausstreckte. 

Boerne guckte für einen Moment ganz erschrocken, als würde er sich an etwas erinnern, lächelte dann aber wieder. „Mit Ihnen, Thiel? Immer. Wobei…sagen wir, fast immer.“ 

Bei diesen Worten bekam Thiel eine Gänsehaut, und als Boerne seine Hand nahm, kribbelten seine Finger wie nach einem kleinen Stromstoß.

Auf dem Balkon standen sie ganz dicht nebeneinander, jeder mit seinem Glas. Zwischen den Häusern hing ein feiner Nebel, und anders als in früheren Jahren war es ganz still ohne Feuerwerk. Die Nacht umfing sie wie eine weiche Decke.

Thiel fühlte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde merkwürdiger, aber auf eine positive, aufregende Art und Weise. Boerne hatte seine Hand nicht losgelassen, sondern war vielmehr dazu übergegangen, mit seinem Daumen ganz sanft seinen Handrücken zu streicheln. Irgendwie fühlte sich das richtig an. Wie die richtigste und beste Sache der Welt.

Als die Glocken des St.-Paulus-Doms zu läuten begannen, wandte Boerne sich im zu, und Thiel hatte diese grünen Augen noch nie so gucken sehen. Spöttisch, ja. Aufmerksam, traurig, amüsiert, zornig und fröhlich. Doch noch nie so voller Wärme und Verwundbarkeit. Als wäre eine Fassade eingestürzt, oder eine Eiswand zerschmolzen. Und Thiel fühlte sich auf einmal hineingezogen in diesen Blick, in diese plötzliche innere Nähe, die ihm so vertraut schien, dass er sich fragte, wie lange er sie wohl schon ignoriert hatte. 

„Thiel“, sagte Boerne ganz leise, fast schüchtern. „Ich…darf ich dich vielleicht küssen?“

Der Kommissar konnte nur nicken. Sein Magen schlug Saltos, als wäre er Hauptakteur beim Cirque du Soleil, sein Herz pochte irgendwo in seiner Kehle, und die innere Stimme von vorhin jubelte.

Boerne strich mit seinen kühlen, nach Wein und Winter und Neubeginn schmeckenden Lippen über die seinen. Ganz sachte, ganz sanft. Er küsste seine Mundwinkel, sein Kinn, seine Nasenspitze und stupste dann vorsichtig mit seiner Zungenspitze an Thiels Lippen. Und der vergaß, wie man atmete. Atmen war aber auch wirklich völlig nebensächlich. Wenn er wählen müsste zwischen atmen und Boernes Lippen, würde er sich immer für zweiteres entscheiden, das wurde ihm jetzt klar. Das Feuerwerk explodierte jetzt doch, wenn auch nur in seinem Inneren. 

Nach einigen Minuten lösten sie sich voneinander. Boernes Augen leuchteten im Halbdunkel, als hätte man in ihnen eine Kerze angezündet.

„Frohes neues Jahr, Thiel.“

„Frohes neues Jahr, Boerne…. Ähm…“

„Ja?“

„Willst du vielleicht…meine Bezugsperson bleiben? Also auch nach der Pandemie?“

„Ach, Frank.“

„Heißt das ja?“

„Fermez la bouche und küss mich!“


End file.
